1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electric motor for use in a machine. More specifically, the present invention concerns an outer rotor motor including a stator spaced at least in part radially inside the rotor.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that electric motors are often used in home appliances such as dishwashers, washing machines, and ceiling fans. Electric motors are additionally often used in both residential and commercial heating and air conditioning systems, as well as a variety of other applications. Although a variety of motor component arrangements may be used, one known embodiment of an electric motor includes a stator positioned at least in part radially inside a rotor. An electric motor having such a configuration is commonly referred to as an outer rotor motor or external rotor motor, although other names may be used.
The stator of an outer rotor motor typically includes a core and a plurality of coils. Conventionally, the core takes a generally toroidal form and is composed of a ferromagnetic metal such as iron or steel. The core typically includes a plurality of teeth projecting radially outwardly and defining slots therebetween. The coils are formed by the winding of electrically conductive wire multiple times around each tooth to at least partially fill the slots.
A variety of techniques exist for distribution of the wire about the core (e.g., from one tooth to another tooth). However, such techniques are time-consuming, expensive, and conducive toward errors. Such techniques additionally leave the wires prone to damage, loosening, and displacement, potentially leading to motor malfunctions.